White Eyes
by Arashi32900
Summary: It's been a year since Kimiko came to the temple. The shengongwu are going to be inactive for a year. Kimiko's looking forward to some nice rest and relaxation. But little does she know that her papa, Master Fung and Master Monk Guan have been keeping som
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Naruto. This is the story that I mentioned in my previous fic, where Kimiko's Hinata's twin sister who was adopted by Toshiro Tohomiko. Now a note, this is AU in the fact that I made Hizashi Hinata and Kimiko's father rather than Hiashi. Yes, I know in the canon storyline Hiashi is Hinata's daddy dearest. But I was wondering what the Hyuuga clan would do if, because of an injury, Hiashi could not have children but Hizashi could as proven by the fact that he and his wife had Neji. I imagine that the main family, being the pompous wind-bags that they are, would demand that Hizashi and Ame, as I have christened her, to have another child post-haste. This would be because Neji already has his curse seal in this timeline. Reluctantly, they would, the result being Hinata and Kimiko. Hinata, being born first, would be named the heir and Kimiko would be put in the branch family and given the curse seal. Then, a kidnapping attempt would be made, they'd grab Kimiko by mistake, and seeing they'd gotten the wrong infant, leave her at an orphanage and then commit honorable ritual suicide with a spork. Master Fung and Master Monk Guan would be aware of who she is but would not tell her. This is in respect to Toshiro's wishes to tell her when she is thirteen and also because it may take some convincing with the Hyuuga clan to allow Kimiko to remain the Dragon of Fire. Chase Young would also know but decide to watch and see because Kimiko seemed to have no clue how to use the Byukugan. Anyway, here we go, hope you enjoy.

* * *

It was a joyous day for the main family of the Hyuuga clan. After finding out the horrible truth that their current head, Hiashi, was unable to have children due to an injury on one of his missions, they had been certain that there would be no heir. However, Hiashi had a twin brother in the branch family. He and his wife, Ame, had already had a child, a son named Neji. Although the boy had already been given the curse seal, his birth signaled hope to the main family. Hiashi may have been unable to have children but Hizashi could. Not only that, but his wife was of the Uchiha clan. It was possible that they could breed the abilities of the Sharingan into their family. All they needed was for Hizashi and Ame to have another child to be named the heir.

And so Hizashi and Ame were ordered to have another child to be given to the main family. They accepted, their resentment of the main family growing. Within a few months, when Neji was three months old, the child was conceived. When Ame went in for her prenatal exam though, it was found that she was having twins. It was then determined that which ever child was born first would become the heir and the second born would be placed in the branch family, as tradition dictated. It helped to soothe Hizashi and Ame's hearts, which had been aching from the thought of giving up their child to the main family, where they would most likely rarely see them.

It was a treacherous ordeal, with spotting in the early months and a potentially disastrous fall at the eighth month, but everything turned out perfectly. The pair were identical girls, not ideal, but good enough. The first-born was christened Hinata and declared the heir to the clan where as her younger sister, Kimiko, born two minutes later, was made a member of the branch family and given the curse seal.

Ame looked down upon the two girls sleeping soundly in the crib. Hiashi had assured her and Hizashi, that while Hinata would spend a great deal of time with the main family, they would be allowed to see her whenever they wished. Ame knew that he was simply trying to repair the rift that was growing between him and Hizashi and failing miserably. Truthfully, they would probably never see Hinata, unless it was a special occasion, calling for a meeting between the main family and the branch family. She sighed. At least they would have Kimiko. With that thought, she turned and left.

But she would never see Kimiko again. As she left for her and Hizashi's chambers, a pair of eyes watched her. Stepping out of the shadows, Takaya Hyuuga listened for anyone coming. Once assured that no one knew he was there, he went into the nursery. He was one member of the family who was not happy about the births. It was an outrage what the main family was allowed to do to them! Place these seals on their foreheads minutes after they had been born, which could kill them in seconds. And now this! Stealing their children, ordering them to conceive and taking the child for their own greedy purposes. No, he would not allow it. He would make sure the main house never got their precious heir. He would take Hinata and give her to Orochimaru-sama. There, she would be killed, used for breeding stalk for the Byukugan. Takaya didn't care. He simply wanted the main house to suffer for what they had done. He looked down into the crib and reached his hands out.

But just as he was about to take the heir, he heard footsteps. They were coming this way! Quickly he snatched the child up and fled. Vaguely, he could hear shouts as he sped away. They had probably just discovered the missing child and were running to report it. But they would never catch him. He was the fastest shinobi the Hyuuga clan had. By the time they had told the head, he would be safely away. Hmph, fools.

Once he was a good distance away from the village, he chanced a glance down at the child. And his heart froze. Stopping, he looked down into the face of the girl. It was not the heir, a fact made clear by the seal blazing on her forehead. He had not gotten Hinata- he had kidnapped Kimiko by mistake! And it was too late to go back to the compound and switch the girls. He had been careless, he had been arrogant. They would know that it had been an inside job. They'd be on high alert. How could he have been so stupid? He could not very well give Orochimaru-sama Kimiko. She had already been given the curse seal. They'd have to kill her to get the secrets to the Byukugan and the moment she died, the twice-dammed seal would activate and the secrets would be lost.

A cooing sound drew him from his seething thoughts. Looking up at him, Kimiko made another soft sound. Then she yawned, making a sound like a dove. Takaya felt his temper calm, despite everything. Perhaps he could do better by her. He could not raise her himself, but surely someone else could? Yes, he would take her as far from Konoha as he could, away from all of the Hidden Villages. He'd leave her at the first orphanage he found. She'd be safe there, no one would find her. The main family would never be able to locate her. She'd never have to experience being told she was inferior because she was of the branch house, never have to feel that burning pain in her head when they activated her seal out of contempt, as a reminder of how they held her life in their hands. She would be able to grow up happy, without any of the Hyuuga darkness surrounding her.

"You will never have to live through any of that, little lady. You'll be able to grow up happy. I'll make sure of that. They'll never touch you."

As he left, miles away in the city of Konoha, a mother and father wept for the child that had been lost. The child they would never see again.

* * *

Hours before, at the moment of Kimiko's birth, mere minutes after her sister's birth, in a temple in China, an man sat in front of a fire. He was old and his eyes held a wisdom beyond that which words can express. He watched as suddenly the fire surged upwards to the ceiling and danced. Around him, the candles' flames flew up as well, as if they were dancing with joy. As if something so wonderful had happened that they had to spread the news to all around. Then it stopped, just as suddenly as it had come. The old man smiled as a small green dragon came scurrying into the room on his non-existent legs.

"All right, all right, what'd I miss?"

"It would seem by the way the fire reacted, that the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire has just been born."

"Aw man, and I missed it? The elements always go out of wack when the new dragon is born, and I missed it! Now that just sucks." said the dragon, pouting.

The old man laughed in turn.

"Now, Dojo, really. You'll meet the child soon enough. You'll see."

* * *

"The Arrow of Fire is mine!"

"STAR HANABI!"

"What? Oh n- That was so not fair, Kimiko!"

"You snooze, you lose, Jack!"

Kimiko grinned wickedly as the scenery around her changed, signifying the end of the showdown. Jack flopped down on to the ground and pouted, glaring at her.

"If you hadn't have done that, you know I would have won!"

"But the whole point of the showdown is to use anything you have to win, loser!" yelled Raimundo, as he, Clay, Omi, and Dojo came down to congratulate her.

Jack mumbled, shooting them all dirty looks.

"And that was the last shen-gong-wu for the year! Couldn't you have at least let me have that one?" he groaned.

Kimiko cocked her head, still smiling.

"But Jack, it's the Arrow of Fire and I'm the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire. Of course I had to get it."

"Yeah, yeah. Smell you later, Xiaolin Losers!" he yelled as he took off on his heli-pack.

Kimiko simply rolled her eyes at the smart remark. It was so like Jack Spicer to be a sore loser. Couldn't stand the fact that he'd lost to a girl.

"You did mighty fine, Kimiko. You beat Jack for the 4th time in a row." said Clay, smiling at her.

"Yes, you kicked Jack Spicer's bottom!"

"You mean butt, Omi." Raimundo corrected.

"Ah, yes, that is what I meant!"

"All right, kids. We bagged the last wu for the year. Now hop on board the Dojo express and let's get home. I need a bath to get rid of these dead scales." Dojo said while scratching all over from the allergic reaction he got from the Arrow of Fire, much like he did with other shen-gong-wu when they activated.

"Man, I'm so glad that no more shen-gong-wu are going to reveal themselves for the next year. After all the hard work we've done, we deserve a break." Raimundo said as the four climbed on to their dragon friend and took off.

"You got that right, partner."

Kimiko smiled as she listened to her friend's banter. A year ago from now she'd have never imagined herself doing this. She frowned. She had been rather shallow back then, only caring about the next new thing that came out and going shopping with her friends back in Tokyo. When Master Fung had found her, she had been nothing like she was right now. The old her would have thought that the boys were idiots and wastes of her time. She was thankful to Master Fung for convincing her to come to the temple. She didn't want to think about how she would have turned out if she hadn't come. The day she came to the temple would always be special to her. This day...wait, wasn't the day she came to the temple also…?

"Kimiko, Kimiko!"

She blinked, thrown out of her revere by the tugging on her sleeve. She turned to see Omi, a question in his eyes.

"What is it, Omi?"

"Kimiko, correct me if I am wrong, but is not today the day of your birth?"

"Hey, that's right, little partner!"

"Why didn't you tell us, kiddo?"

Kimiko smiled sheepishly at them all.

"I guess I forgot. I mean, Master Fung had just told us that this would be the last bit of wu for the year, and I was so focused on beating Jack in that showdown, I honestly wasn't thinking about my birthday at all." she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, we'll just have to throw you a big birthday bash when we get back to the temple, won't we guys?" Raimundo said, exchanging a hi-five with Clay.

"You got that right."

"Most excellent!"

"As long as we don't play pin the tail on the dragon again."

"Wait, you guys don't really have to throw me a party, I mean…"

"Kim, we want to throw you a party. You mean a lot to us. You're a part of this team. If we want to throw you a party, we're going to throw you a party."

"All right, you guys win." Kimiko laughed, as the guys all threw each other victory grins. She smiled as they flew home, the boys chatting over party plans the whole way.

* * *

"Kimiko, would you come here for a minute?"

Coming into the temple, the four young monks and one 1500 year-old dragon looked up, surprised.

For standing there was not only Master Fung, but also Master Monk Guan. And standing beside them, looking slightly nervous was…

"Papa?"

* * *

So, how was that for a first chapter? I tried to keep everyone in character as much as I could. Remember read and review! Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

All right! Second chappie! Sorry about the wait and sorry it's so short. I've been having really bad writer's block. I just managed to get this one out. Kimiko's going to get pissed in this chapter. And can you blame her? If something like that was kept from me, I'd be pissed too. So here we go!!!! CHARGE!!!

* * *

Kimiko sat at the tea table, looking at the three people in front of her. The last time she had seen Master Monk Guan was when they had gone to train with him at his temple. And the last time she had seen Papa, well that was when he had made Pandabubba his business partner and had nearly been turned into a zombie for all eternity. She wondered why they were here. It could be that they had come for her birthday, but she hardly expected Master Monk Guan to come for that. Papa, sure. Master Monk Guan? No. Something was up. 

"You wanted to see me about something, sirs?" she said, timidly.

"You need not be so nervous, Kimiko." said Master Monk Guan.

"Right." she said, smiling. She couldn't help it, though. She felt that something very serious was going on. The air was too constricted, too tight.

Her father was the first to break the ice.

"Kimiko, you know that I love you, right?"

Kimiko looked at him, taken aback.

"Of course, Papa."

"There's something that I need to tell you. Something very important."

Kimiko tilted her head to the side.

"What? Is something wrong?"

Master Fung took over.

"We have located your birth family, young one." he said.

Kimiko's eyes widened at this revelation. Her birth family? They'd been found? She knew nothing about where she'd come from. Her papa had found her on a bench in the park with bloodstains on the blanket wrapped around her. In some bushes near by, the police had found the body of a man in his mid-twenties. It had been determined that he had killed himself by slitting his throat. They had taken her to an orphanage where Papa had come to visit her everyday. He and his wife had recently divorced over the matter of children. He wanted them and she didn't, obssessed as she was with maintaining her perfect figure. He had come and talked and cooed at her everyday until one of the nuns in charge asked him if he would like to adopt her. And that had been that. She had been very happy living with him but, like all children who are adopted, she wondered what her birth family was like. But no one knew who her birth family was. They had done DNA analysis on the man that had left her on the bench and found that they had been related abliet distantly. They had run the DNA through their database but no one had come up. For all Kimiko knew she and that man were alone in the world. But now that had changed. Her birth family had been found. How would this change everthing? Did she have siblings? Were her birth mother and father still alive? Why had she been found with that relative? Why had that relative killed himself? She spoke the first question that came to mind.

"How did you find them?" she exclaimed excitedly.

With this innocent question, the three began to look extremely guilty. But what about? They didn't have anything to feel guilty about….did they?

"Pleaser understand, Kimiko, that under past conditions we could not tell you until we were absolutely certain that it was safe. You are too important to the Xiaolin side." began Master Monk Guan cautiously.

Kimiko looked at him, confused. What did he mean?

"I don't understand. What do you mean, sir?"

"There were certain circumstances that kept us from telling you right away, young one."

Right away….?

"How long?" Kimiko said in a deadly, soft tone. "How long have you known?"

They all looked at each other nervously. Master Fung finally spoke.

"Since the first day you came to the temple."

Kimiko exploded.

"Since the first day I came here!? You mean to tell me that from the first time you saw me, you knew who my family was-and you didn't see it fit to tell me!?"

"Kimiko, please understand-"

"No! I don't want to listen to what you have to say! For the past whole year, you've been keeping this from me! Leave me alone!"

Before they had a chance to reply, Kimiko stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Kimiko, how you-" 

STOMP, SLAM!

"Okay, someone's pissed."

"What was your first clue? The fact that all of the fires in the temple are going crazy or that she just slammed her door in your face?"

"Oh, hah hah, very funny, Dojo."

"I reckon what's wrong with her?"

"Whatever it is, as her fellow Xiaolin dragons and friends, we must help Kimiko in her time of need!" Omi cried, climbing on top of Raimundo's head.

"Dude, get off my head. I'll go talk to her."

A few seconds later, there were several thuds, a shrill cry of pain and a rather worse-for-wear Raimundo came tumbling out.

"Whooey, did Kimiko do a number on you."

"Oh, shut up, Clay."

"It is not right for Kimiko to be upset on her day of birht. As her friend, I must cheer her up!"

And before they could do anything about it, Omi had run into the lion's den. A.k.a Kimiko's room.

"No, Omi, don't be a hero! Come back!" Dojo cried before promptly breaking down into sobs.

"He's done for."

"Poor little fellar never stood a chance."

* * *

Oh dear. Will Omi survive the wrath of a pissed off Kimiko? Who knows! 


End file.
